Olvido
by Gissa
Summary: Serena es una joven a punto de terminar la preparatoria, cuando a su vida llega el amor, quien además es su profesor, acompañala en esta historia con la ayuda de poemas. Capítulo 3- UP!
1. Poemas de amor y olvido

Olvido

_Porque te miro _

_verdaderamente _

_vives. Porque te amo_

_Vives entre mi vida _

_me respiras._

_A veces el olvido es una forma_

_De estar dentro._

_Y el amor no se nota._

Carlos E. Jaramillo

Oigo caer una madrugadora lluvia, ligera y tímida, la oigo caer y se me filtra en el alma, recuerdos invaden mi mente, el agua no puede lavar mi dolor, pero si lleva consigo este mi corazón, que se destroza cual espejo al caer de manos inquietas.

Llorar, no sé

Lágrimas he derramado ya, por la rosa de amor negada

Por tu recuerdo de inigualable olor

La lluvia no tiene memoria

Pero en mi mente aún existe un fantasma

Un fantasma de amor que se desgasta en el exilio

Tu flecha hirió mi corazón de muerte

Ahora

Grito tu nombre al viento

Hago preguntas

Y obtengo el dolor por respuesta

A veces, eres leve como una sola idea

Y otras real como la ráfaga de viento

Que se cuela por mi ventana

Inquieta, fugaz y verdadera

Quiero, deseo, anhelo

Que veas dentro de mí

Que puedas ver la clave de mi corazón

Para que vivamos nuestro sueño

Y podamos ver la felicidad vislumbrada en relámpagos

Pero sonrió con tristeza

Cuando choco con mi miserable realidad

Lo nuestro

Es un amor indeciblemente temporal

Que vive y se agota en la casualidad

Observó el reloj de pared que marca las 5 de la mañana, es viernes y aún sigo pensando que leer poesía no me hace tanto bien, pero por lo menos me ayuda a expresar lo que siento, hoy es mi último día en el colegio, si, hoy por fin es mi graduación, supongo que no fue tan malo estudiar toda mi vida en un colegio de monjas y exclusivamente para niñas, en ese colegio encontré de todo, amigas, diversión, problemas, personas horribles es decir mis profesores y hasta… un amor, por el que ahora me encuentro envuelta en la soledad con un hueco en el alma, tambaleándome a punto de caer, sumida en el dolor, con el corazón lacerado, envuelto en lastimeras vendas, pero cuando sus ojos, sus malditos y hermosos ojos me miran, me quito la vendas y muestro sin ningún pudor las heridas, las heridas, producto del adiós, de su indecible huella y de su boca que por un efímero momento me supo a gloria, siento dolor, rabia, el llanto se proclama victorioso y cae libre por mis mejillas, hoy he decidido no sufrir más, solo sufriré una muerte, una muerte de olvido.

Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años y esta es mi historia

Todo comenzó una mañana, en el Colegio Cristal de Plata, para mí no era más que un día como cualquier otro, profesores que regañan a las alumnas, charlas con mis mejores amigas, hacer rabiar a la inspectora, en fin, común y corriente.

Estaba lloviendo, nubes grises surcaban el horizonte de Tokio, los patios del colegio estaban mojados, producto de la lluvia, debíamos formarnos como todos los días, así que lo haríamos en los corredores, por primera vez había llegado temprano, mis amigas aún no llegaban, entre al aula varias de mis compañeras conversaban, no preste atención, hasta que llegó Minako Aino, mejor dicho Mina, nos conocimos desde pequeñas, somos inseparables, de mis cuatro mejores amigas, ella es para mí como mi hermana, llegué hasta ella y la saludé con un abrazo ,ella me respondió con un efusivo _Hola Sere!_, conversamos, nos reímos de tonterías, hasta que llegó el resto, la sirena sonó y salimos al pasillo a formarnos, no había nada de espectacular, lo mismo de siempre, la inspectora nos regaño diciendo que por indisciplina deberíamos quedarnos hasta tarde en el colegio, me quejé como las demás y nuevamente nos regañó, di una mirada rápida a mis maestros, todos eran viejos, aburridos y sin ninguna gracia, de pronto mi mirada se fijó en una persona que acababa de llegar.

Era un hombre alto, muy alto, no pasaba desapercibido, tenía cabello negro, tan negro como la noche, estaba mojado y su paso era rápido, de inmediato tomo su lugar junto con los demás profesores, nunca nadie había llamado nadie mi atención como ese hombre, mil preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza, veía a Mina hablar, pero no la escuchaba, solo lo veía, quién era? que hacía en mi colegio? Eran las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza, de repente, una ráfaga de viento sopló en dirección a nosotros, era fuerte, bajé rápidamente mis manos a mi falda para que no se levante y al hacerlo vi como unos cabellos negros ondearon perfectamente con el viento, su dueño levantó la mirada y unos ojos impresionantes ,hipnotizantes, me miraron directamente, eran de un color perfecto, azul zafiro para ser exacta, su rostro era fuerte, su nariz perfecta, pero lo que más me cautivo fue sus ojos, mi corazón dio un vuelco, ese instante, perdurará por siempre en mi recuerdo, aunque sé muy bien que la memoria no suele a veces capturar la torturada belleza de un instante.

El tiempo se congeló y todo dejó de existir, por ese momento solo éramos él y yo, algo surgió, algo nació de esa mirada, se que suena difícil de creer y lo es aún más de explicar, solo sé que no todos los días, alguien de repente con una sola mirada, puede hacer que tu mundo de vueltas y contorsione tu ser.

El encantamiento se rompió, cuando la sirena que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, había estado absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Tenía mis primeras clases con el profesor de matemática, un ser odioso, en ningún momento dejó de hacer su explicaciones sobre ecuaciones, valores reales, etc, mientras mi mente vagaba libre en el espacio del hombre de ojos azules, hasta que de pronto.

-Serena no has estado poniendo atención a mi clase!-

-Sí, lo he hecho-

-Perfecto, pasa a resolver esta ecuación de segundo grado y obtén el eje de simetría-

-Si-

Sonreí internamente, hice la tarea, claro que pude resolver el dichoso ejercicio y mientras el profesor me volvía a regañar y tomaba asiento el cambio de hora sonó.

-Oye Serena, pensé que te quedarías en blanco al igual que yo, mira! no he hecho nada-dijo sonriente Mina

-Si, jeje, ay no! Mina hoy es Lunes-

-y?-

-A esta hora nos toca computación con la profesora Mónica-

-Ash!-

-Si, ya sabes que no me llevo bien con esa vieja, estoy a punto de matarla, definitivamente ella y yo no congeniamos-

-Si, pero Serena eso es raro, ningún maestro te cae tan mal como ella-

-Son las cosas del destino, mejor iré al baño antes de que llegue, me acompañas?-

-No, mejor préstame la tarea de Mate-

-Okey, aquí está, pero cuidado, la vuelves a prestar, mira que el profe se cuenta cuando le copiamos-

-Si, si yo sé-

Al levantarme de mi asiento y pasar cerca de la mesa de los maestros, tomé el leccionario y revisé todo el horario, tendría dos tediosas horas de computación, luego el receso, era lo que más me encantaba, después literatura, física, filosofía y ciencias sociales. Le dí una rápida mirada, y me fije que en lugar del nombre Lic. Mónica Minamino, estaba el nombre de Ing. Darien Chiba, _que raro _pensé, no le di importancia y sin más me fui al baño.

Al regresar no encontré al profesor, por lo que pude respirar tranquila, Mina estaba concentradísima copiando el deber, Lita y Rei parecían que discutían sobre algún chico por su cara a si que no les presté atención, me senté y saque de la mochila mi libro favorito Veinte Años de Poesía y me puse a leer.

El curso era un caos, aún no llegaba la profesora, algunas escuchaban música, era de Sin Bandera, la letra decía mucho, era de lo más trágica Que Lloro, sin duda era una buena canción- _espero que eso nunca me suceda a mí- _pensé había tanto ruido que no podía concentrarme, otro grupo reía carcajadas, mientras otras se contaban las últimas noticias, era inútil leer así, dejé mi mente en blanco y a ella llegaron unos ojos azul zafiro. De repente tocaron la puerta, todas tomaron sus lugares y Molly abrió la puerta, lo que esta reveló cuando se abrió me dejó sin aire.

El hombre de hermosos ojos estaba ahí parado, en la puerta de mi curso, era más alto de lo que pensé, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos atractivo.

-Disculpen, este es 3ro de Ciencias Básicas- esa voz, fue la más varonil, que había escuchado antes y debo decir que me impacto

-Si-contestó como ida Esmeralda y eso me molestó

-Bien- entro con paso firme denotando su carácter, dejó su maleta en la mesa y se volteó a nosotras

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días! Profesor- respondimos todas más que gustosas

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, y seré su nuevo profesor de Computación, la Lic. Mónica ahora trabajará con primaria-

Qué bien me dije a mi misma, por fin la suerte estaba de mi lado, aunque la cercanía de ese hombre me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Son dos horas, así que nos presentaremos, lo haré primero yo y luego lo harán ustedes para conocernos, me dirán su nombre, edad, que es lo que más les gusta y lo que más detestan -

-Empecemos, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, tengo 25 años, me encanta el chocolate y detesto la impuntualidad.-

Una a una se fue presentando, estaba nerviosa y casi era mi turno

-Mi nombre es Minako Aino, pero todos me dicen Mina, tengo 17 años, me gustan los videojuegos y lo que más odio en mi vida son las matemáticas- miraba atentamente cada movimiento de él y en ese momento sonrió de lado, casi me muero.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y por un instante pareció que él se mostraba interesado, o a lo mejor fue un truco de mi imaginación- tengo 17 años, lo que más me gusta son los helados y detesto la mentira-

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarme y por lo visto lo había logrado

-Bien, ahora empezaremos con los Sistemas de Programación-

-Ay no!- dije en voz alta olvide decir que lo que más detesto es computación

Las siguientes dos horas estuvimos entretenidas con los ejercicios que él nos planteaba, pero yo estaba más interesada en mirarlo y cada vez que levantaba mi cabeza sus ojos se encontraban clavados en los míos, el tiempo se terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando se despidió su última mirada fue para mí y me sentí feliz.

Así transcurrió los meses entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices, recuerdo muy bien cuando estuvimos juntos en el salón de computo.

-Ay! No me sale!- dije por demás frustrada, ya no había nadie, hasta a Mina le salió el ejercicio y solo a mi no me salía es injusto

-Serena? Que sucede?-

-Lo siento, es que no puedo- dije avergonzada

- Déjame ver- dijo él acercándose, su perfume se impregno en mis fosas nasales, desde ahora Diesel era mi fragancia favorita, tenía mi mano en el ratón y mi mirada fija en el monitor no tenía el valor para regresarlo a ver, pero la curiosidad me ganó y voltee.

Cuando lo hice de inmediato sus ojos, como siempre pasaba se encontraron con los míos, pero esta vez había algo en ellos que no podía descifrar, sin dejar de mirarme movió su mano al ratón y se encontró con la mía, cuando sentí el roce de su piel, mis terminaciones nerviosas se sobresaltaron fue como un paso de corriente eléctrica.

Su mano no se apartó de la mía, en lugar de eso parecía acariciarla levemente, me rendí ante esa caricia y naufragué en esos ojos de mar.

-Solo tenías que escribir end- me dijo suavemente- así correrá el programa-

-Gr…Gracias- dijo en tono poco audible

-Serena…te gusto-dijo de pronto acercando su rostro al mío

-S..Si- respondí sincera

-A mi también-dijo tomando con su mano mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y pero el maldito timbre toco sacándonos de nuestra burbuja

-Por Dios!-dijo visiblemente alterado-que hice!

-Darien-lo llame por su nombre- no tiene nada de malo, que importa si nos gustamos, somos libres de vivir lo que sentimos.

-Puedes retirarte- dijo mostrando confusión en su voz y por primera vez no volteó a verme

-Adiós Darien, piénsalo bien, yo te quiero y no estoy dispuesta a negarlo, lo que siento por ti es verdadero, se que suena extraño pero siento que nos conocemos desde antes, como si fuera en nuestras vidas pasadas, no niegues que tu también lo sientes, lo he visto en tus ojos, solo permítete este sentimiento, no me lo niegues - dije nerviosa

-Esto no está bien Serena-

-Claro que está bien! A nadie se le prohíbe querer, amar-

-No Serena tú no entiendes, yo…no puedo-

-No puedes o no quieres-

-Quiero, pero tú aún eres muy joven y …-

-Me quieres?

-Yo…-me miró con ojos llenos de dolor- prometo responderte todo pero no ahora

-Yo Darien te quiero, es más, es tan fuerte lo que siento, que no me importa jugármelas todas por esto-

-Serena…-

-No digas nada, piénsalo- me acerqué a él, me paré en puntillas y le bese la mejilla- Adiós Darien

Adiós Serena-

Me sentía como en las nubes, nunca me había sentido así, no podía negar que yo sentía algo especial por él y al parecer yo no era la única él también estaba enamorado pensé, sonreí, quien hubiera pensado que después me estrellaría y el dolor se haría presente.

Días más tarde, me lo encontré en el salón de computo, me acerqué a saludarlo y su fría mirada me congeló

-Buenos días Darién- dije dudosa

-Buenos días, señorita Tsukino, que se le ofrece- escuché bien me llamó señorita y no Serena?

-Te sucede algo?

-No, estoy ocupado en mi _Trabajo_, pero ya que está aquí necesito hablar con usted-

-Dime-

-Señorita, lo que paso aquí hace algunos días, no debe trascender, usted es mi alumna y yo su MAESTRO, esa es nuestra única relación, no quiero que se malinterpreten las cosas-

-Pero…-

-Pero, nada he sido muy claro, yo no siento nada por usted, lamento que haya malinterpretado las cosas-

-Darien- dije al borde de las lágrimas, su declaración me dolía

-Le ruego que no me llame por mi nombre eso es muy personal, y usted y yo no tenemos nada- dijo serio

-Porque?- dije y una lágrima rebelde y solitaria bajo por mi mejilla

-Lo siento, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos-

Me sentía vacía, abrí mi corazón, le mostré que mi amor era sincero, para qué? Para luego mentirme decirme que no me quiere, después de confesármelo, no, seguro estoy soñando

-Algún día, encontrarás alguien más joven que cumpla con tus sueños-

-Ya lo encontré pero al parecer el no quiere formar parte de ellos-

-Señorita Ts…-

-Sabes, no te pedía nada, solo que aceptes que me amas, conoces que no me gustan las mentiras, si esa es tu decisión la respetaré-

-Yo…-

-Calla, no digas nada, ninguna palabra alivia un corazón roto, Darien yo verdaderamente te amo a ti, pero si no estás dispuesto a reconocerlo, tal vez mis sueños contigo, fueron solo eso sueños, que quedaron flotando en el vacío

-S..-

-Adiós, Darien…mejor dicho Profesor, siento haber sido tan tonta por creer en usted y revelar mi amor, ha escuchado alguna vez que el amor verdadero es aquel que nunca se revela, así permanecerá mi amor, intacto, hasta que se canse ya de dolerme, te juro, que te olvidaré, no recordaré nada de ti, ni tu nombre y esta será la última vez que hablemos, como te dije respeto tu decisión y en cuanto a mí no te preocupes yo me encargo de olvidarte.

-Perdóname-

Salí de ahí con mi corazón a cuestas, me costaba respirar, que lo perdone?, después de romper mi corazón, mis ilusiones y mis ganas de vivir, el me dijo que me quería y ahora niega todo, se que de ahora en adelante las cosas no serían iguales.

_Para que no te vayas tan de prisa _

_de mi memoria que te amó y contigo_

_lo que en tiempo y espacio te recuerda,_

_solo tengo mi voz que diga y diga_

_con más nostalgia cuanto más sin fuerza_

_tu imagen convalezca del olvido._

_Solo queda mi voz debilitada_

_Tratando de salvar para el oído_

_Lo que fuera canción-que bien cantada-_

_En la edad del amor y del deseo_

Carlos E. Jaramillo

Una nueva semana y con ello una nueva clase de computación, él llegó como siempre puntual, no levanté la mirada, simplemente no podía hacerlo, teníamos que entregar la tarea, me levante y sin mirarlo le entregue el insulso papel, me senté y las dos siguientes me concentré en hacer lo que nos pidió sin regresar a verlo, me dolía, pero ya todo estaba dicho, no había vuelta de hoja, pero mi corazón me pedía a gritos que le dijera cuanto lo amo.

No quería estar cerca de él, pero el estar lejos me causaba mucho más dolor, diario lloraba con un dolor punzante en mi corazón, me encontraba herida y nadie podía curarme.

La Semana del Estudiante llegó y con ello el concurso de Poemas, no tenía nada que perder, lo había perdido todo, desde ese fatídico momento, mis ojos perdieron vida y los ojos de aquel ser que alguna vez hicieron que soñara, me resultaban hirientes, él no perdía oportunidad para hablarme, y como siempre mirarme, yo con mi dolor y la promesa de respetar su decisión lo evitaba, era lo mejor, al menos para mí.

Me inscribí y el turno de leer mi poema llegó estaba frente a un auditorio repleto, podía distinguirlo a él, quería que escuchase, esto era para él.

Olvido

Por: Serena Tsukino

Con firmes palabras

Te digo: ven te extraño

Extraño tu presencia

También tu risa, tus palabras

Y tu manera de mirarme a lo lejos.

Permaneces quieto, inmóvil

El recuerdo de ese día fatal nos desune

Y ahora me sumerjo en el

lento río del olvido.

No podemos regresar

Me he perdido

Nos perdimos

Hemos olvidado el camino

Que nuestros corazones

dejaron cuando nos separamos

Nos encontramos muertos, desnudos

Con el dolor de mis ojos suplicantes te digo

Te maté

Y yo también muero en el olvido

Yo te maté llorando

Mi corazón se secaba por el dolor

Mis ojos se hicieron temerosos

Al verte y no reconocerte

Entonces que hare?

La luz nos hallará desnudos en la sombra

del infinito olvido

Los ojos no harán más que parpadear

Los labios no harán más que preguntar

Entonces que hare?

Buscar una respuesta

Para que!

Cuando todo se ha olvidado

Para saber no sirve la tristeza

Ahora esa es mi única compañía y consuelo

Cuando estés en olvido

Te reconoceré ¿por qué señales?

Sacudiré el polvo de mi memoria

Te podré reconocer?

No tengo repuestas

Ahora lloro

Por el sí

Por el no

Por el nunca sabré

Lloro por el olvido

Lloro por la mentira

Y me levanto de las cenizas

De este corazón

Para decirte

Ya no te recuerdo

Ahora estás en el olvido

Al terminar de leer miré directamente al ser dueño de mi corazón, de mi dolor, fuente de mi inspiración, sus ojos se mostraban heridos, no me importo, quería verlo sufrir, como yo lo había hecho, mi poema ganó, mis amigas estaban eufóricas, no tenía ánimos para nada salí, dirigiéndome al baño, me miré en el espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas no derramadas, cuando levanté la mirada ahí estaba él con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Olvido, yo no quiero olvidarte-

-No importa profesor, solo es un poema- dije secándome furiosamente las lágrimas

-Serena…- dijo visiblemente herido

-No me diga nada, tengo que irme-

Iba a salir, cuando una fuerte mano agarró mi brazo y me aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo, mis labios fueron asaltados por el causante de mi dolor, sus labios me sabían al mejor dulce, eran tiernos, traté de resistirme, no quería llorar, pero fue inútil, lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, no deseaba que ese momento terminara, enredé mis manos en su suave cabello negro, mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas con su dedo, su legua acariciaba la mía y yo me sentí morir, la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separo de mi, mi boca picaba, quería tener sus labios otra vez donde correspondía, sobre los míos.

-Si me vas a olvidar por lo menos, a mí me quedará el recuerdo de tus besos-

-Tú lo decidiste así-

-Yo…-

-Tú que! Darien deja de hacerme sufrir, ya no puedo más- dije y lágrimas espesas bajaron por mis ojos

-Lo siento-

-Lo sientes? Me destrozas el corazón y me dices lo siento, Darien tu me amas?

El movió su cabeza negando, yo me quede inmóvil, no quería escuchar más de él, se quedo parado mirando al suelo, no había más que decir

-Darien, recuerda mi poema _Cuando estés en olvido, Te reconoceré ¿por qué señales?-_

-Serena, espera yo t…-

No me quede a escuchar más, lo había dicho una vez más no me amaba, que diablos hacía yo rogando por su amor.

Tiempo Presente

Estaba recibiendo mi diploma de graduada, todo el grupo nos dimos un gran abrazo, cuando a lo lejos pude distinguir unos ojos, que hace tiempo no veía

_Flash Back_

_-Sere, adivina- dijo Mina_

_-Que-_

_-El professor Chiba renunció!-_

_-Qué! Porque?-_

_-No se sabe, pero el hecho es que no va a volver-_

_Ese día no pude contener mis lágrimas, corrí y me encerré en el baño a llorar mi desgracia, se había ido, me había dejado sola, yo lo amo y él se fue, se que él no me amaba pero me bastaba verlo, aunque sea de lejos, ahora yo con que me quedo con el dolor._

_End Flash Back_

Recuerdo, que lloré mucho, y por más que intenté no lo olvide, ahora al volver a ver esos ojos, que me enamoraron, recuerdo la pregunta que le hice_ Cuando estés en olvido, Te reconoceré ¿por qué señales?-_ la respuesta es simple, nunca podré olvidarlo, y yo podría reconocerlo en un mar de gente por sus ojos, los que me enamoraron, los que me hicieron sufrir, los que tanto amo y los que aún añoro, solo espero que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen y cuando eso suceda nunca más nos separemos es el deseo más ferviente de mi adolorido corazón

FIN

Notas de la Autora

Hola esta es una historia, que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, sé que no he podido actualizar Apuéstale al Amor, pero lo haré pronto, como lo dije me quede sin internet buahhh( Gissa llorando a lágrima suelta) esos malos de la compañía dijeron que lo iban a arreglar pronto, ojala lo hagan, téngame paciencia( Gissa con los ojitos del gatito de Sherk), gracias a todas las lectoras, apóyenme con esta pequeña historia.

Es un fic triste lo sé, pero es una historia narrada solo por Serena, si quieren leerla desde la perspectiva de Darien, solo díganme, ahhh, por cierto, los poemas, son de Carlos Eduardo Jaramillo un gran escritor ecuatoriano, jejeje, los otros poemas el del inicio y olvido, son de mi autoría jejeje, no sean malas, el sentimiento al escribir este fic era fuerte, así que me decidí.

Si les gustó hágamelo saber por un review, dejen sus comentrios y muchos, muchos reviews.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos desde Ecuador, yo mientras seguiré en mi mundo lírico, teniendo a mi pareja favorita como principales actores. ^_^


	2. Ausencia y despedida

La historia desde la perspectiva de Darién, los personajes no me pertenecen todos ellos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

**ATENCIÓN:** para mejor comprensión, las palabras con viñeta (*) serán explicadas al final del capítulo =)

* * *

Darien Pov

Tiempo Pasado 

Que estoy haciendo? Esa es la pregunta que diariamente me hago al despertarme y encontrar a mi lado a una mujer que no amo, enfrascado en una relación que ya no da para más, pero que no me atrevo a terminar por miedo…a qué? …simple…a la soledad, es verdad tengo una relación estable con una mujer en extremo compresiva conmigo, hasta tal punto de soportar mi frialdad y mal humor llenándome de mimos que aprecio, es verdad pero solo eso, porque ella sabe, o al menos lo intuye, que yo ya no la amo, quizás nunca lo hice, tan solo me acerque para sobrellevar o al menos compartir mi soledad.

Se remueve en la cama, tal vez ya va a despertar, pero no lo hace, solo se aferra más a la almohada, y yo cubro su desnuda forma con la sábana, me levanto y mientras me ducho, escucho un leve sonido en la cocina, es ella,_ Michiru, _como siempre debe estar preparando café, hoy empiezo a trabajar en un colegio particular y exclusivo para niñas y señoritas.

Me termino de vestir y salgo de la habitación, para encontrarla a ella, vestida únicamente con mi camisa de ayer, sentada en el desayunador, con una taza de café en una mano y leyendo con relativa calma el periódico.

Me acerco, bebo de mi taza, me dedico a observarla, es hermosa sin duda, pero no puedo sentir por ella más que cariño, su blanca piel contrasta a la perfección con mi camisa negra, se da cuenta que la estoy mirando y me sonríe.

-Se te hará tarde, el tráfico a estas horas es terrible- dijo con su suave voz

Su comentario me hace salir de mi burbuja, apresuro el resto de la taza de café y con la mirada busco mi portafolio, ella sonríe

-Está en la sala-

-Gracias, en verdad no sé donde tengo mi cabeza-

-Sí, me he dado cuenta-

-Tengo que irme, adiós-me acerco para darle un beso en la frente, pero ella es más rápida al tomar mi cara y hace que el beso sea en los labios

-Cuídate Darien-

Salgo de mi apartamento y rápidamente presiono el elevador, este hace su particular sonido y otra vez me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, al llegar a mi auto color crema, tiro mi portafolio al asiento de atrás, y recargo por un momento mi cabeza en el volante pensando en mi patética vida.

El trayecto por las calles de Tokio fue relativamente tranquilo, mientras pequeñas y tímidas gotas comenzaban a caer, hasta que de pronto la lluvia se hizo presente, mi cabeza trabaja a mil revoluciones por minuto, pensando en que aún estoy aquí, parado, esperando a una mujer que no acaba de llegar, maldiciendo al destino, porque aún nos encontramos separados, llorando mi tristeza al seguir así, fingiendo que soy feliz y más aún vacio porque será ella que con sus ojos ilumine mi mundo y por quien yo me desviva por hacer feliz

Detesto la impuntualidad, y mi reloj marcaba las siete y diez minutos, conociendo que la persona que me contrató me dijo: la hora de entrada es a las siete en punto por favor sea puntual, si claro, pareciera que todo estaba en mi contra, no encontraba un lugar para estacionar mi auto y eso me molestó, cuando por fin logré estacionarme frente del colegio, así no me mojaré pensé, tomé mi portafolios, las llaves del auto y salí rápidamente para no mojarme, cosa que no sucedió porque al momento que baje del auto comenzó a llover más fuerte y quede empapado.

Crucé la calle completamente húmeda y me apresuré a entrar por esa gran puerta de metal del colegio religioso, me dirigí rápidamente a la inspección, una mujer joven me atendió, se me quedo viendo y sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta y hablé.

-Soy Darien Chiba, el reemplazo de la Lic. Mónica Minamino-

-Ah, es usted, es un poco tarde pero no se preocupe, al ser su primer día, no se le multará- le sonreí en agradecimiento y la mujer se ruborizó un poco.

-Eh, disculpe, exactamente a donde me dirijo-

-Suba por las escaleras de la derecha, allí encontrará a todos los profesores colocados en línea, ubíquese allí, si gusta, puede pasar a la sala de profesores, queda exactamente al lado de la dirección y ocupar el puesto de Mónica-

Le agradecí la amabilidad a esa mujer, y subí rápidamente por las escaleras, noté como pequeñas gotas caían de mi cabello, al final de las escaleras me encontré con un pasillo y exactamente como me había dicho, los profesores estaban ubicados uno al lado del otro y yo rápidamente me uní a ellos, noté además como las alumnas se hallaban formadas perfectamente en los corredores, estaba perdido observando los detalles de mi nuevo trabajo, cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento sopló en dirección a mí, levanté más la mirada y la vi…a ella, un hermoso ángel de cabello rubio cual sol en plena mañana y ojos celestes cielo, tenía las manos en su falda de colegio, sus ojos me gritaban desde lejos, me hipnotizaron, me cautivaron , me atraparon, todo lo que yo había estado buscando, de repente llegó a mí en forma de ese perfecto ángel de hermosos ojos, tan expresivos, tan llenos de vida y en ese instante supe que yo ya era suyo y ella solo mía.

Todo se quedó estático no existía nada más en el mundo que ese ser maravilloso, debía saber su nombre, aunque yo sabía perfecto como la llamaría, princesa, mía, y de nadie más, como pude pasar tanto tiempo sin la luz que desprendía su mirada, por fin la había encontrado.

La sirena de inicio de clases sonó y el encantamiento se rompió, volví a la realidad, ella, era prohibida para mí, todo nos separaba, ella será mi alumna y yo su maestro, una relación prohibida en todos los sentidos, pero esto es más fuerte que yo, ella mi luz, cuyos ojos me cautivaron, soportaría gustoso la lenta tortura de haber encontrado a la mujer que tanto había estado esperando, le entregaré un botón de rosa* y con ella mi corazón, le daré un lirio amarillo*, entonces ella será mi Selene, será el aire de mi agonía, yo por siempre sería su prisionero, su Endimión.*

-Darien, es usted- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me había quedando viendo al cielo.

-Sí, disculpe-

-No se preocupe, lo estaba esperando, mucho gusto, yo soy Mónica Minamino, la maestra a la que usted va a reemplazar, usted trabajará con secundaria, mientras yo me encargaré de mi primaria-

-Un placer, pero si fuera tan amable de mostrarme cuáles son los cursos, con los que voy a trabajar-

-Bien, aquí tengo el horario de hoy, veamos-dijo y antes de perderme nuevamente en mis pensamientos, procuré prestar atención-le toca con 3ro Ciencias, es el aula de la segunda planta, puede reconocerlo fácilmente por sus insignias en la puerta, ven te enseñaré el colegio.

El recorrido duró poco, me mostro las salas de computo, y el cambio de hora sonó y yo sabía que era hora de trabajar.

-Buena suerte Darién-

-Gracias-

Me dirigí rápidamente a la segunda planta y exactamente como lo había dicho Mónica, encontré el aula, toqué, estaba listo, pero mi corazón no estaba preparado para lo que vieron mis ojos.

-Disculpen, este es 3ro de Ciencias Básicas- dije y me concentré, en ella, solo en ella.

-Si-contestó una joven pero no le presté atención.

-Bien-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días. Profesor- respondieron todas las alumnas

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, y seré su nuevo profesor de Computación, la Lic. Mónica ahora trabajará con primaria-Debía conocer si ese precioso ángel tenía nombre

-Son dos horas, así que nos presentaremos, lo haré primero yo y luego lo harán ustedes para conocernos, me dirán su nombre, edad, que es lo que más les gusta y lo que más detestan -

-Empecemos, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, tengo 25 años, me encanta el chocolate y detesto la impuntualidad.-

Una a una se fue presentando, pero yo únicamente estaba interesado en escuchar su voz.

-Mi nombre es Minako Aino, pero todos me dicen Mina, tengo 17 años, me gustan los videojuegos y lo que más odio en mi vida son las matemáticas- solo faltaba esta alumna, para que llegara el turno de ella, me dí cuenta de que me estaba observando fijamente, sonreí, y al parecer ella se sorprendió

-**Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino-**dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, y fue ahí cuando realmente mi interés aumentó, tenía una voz tan dulce, que solo podía ser comparado con el canto de un ángel, por fin conocía algo de ella…su nombre…Serena…y mi corazón, supo que ya tenía dueño- tengo 17 años, lo que más me gusta son los helados y detesto la mentira-

Tan tierna, tan dulce, así era ella, y yo no me cansaría de observarla nunca.

**-Bien, ahora empezaremos con los Sistemas de Programación-** dije aunque yo realmente quería sentarme y escucharla hablar, que me cuente de su vida, de sus gustos , cómo se había escapado del paraíso, y cómo es posible que pueda con una simple mirada llenara mi frío corazón.

**-Ay no!-** escuché que ella decía, ya que no me quería perder nada, que saliera de su boca, era como un niño que conoce todo por primera vez, quería grabarlo todo en mi memoria.

Las siguientes dos horas, les plantee ejercicios, me senté en el escritorio, para poder observar mejor, como trabajaban mis alumnas, pero estaba más interesado en observarte, Serena, tus gestos, tu delicado rostro, que estaba en lugar que no era, tu lugar no era esta tierra, pero si tu ocupases algún lugar sería sin duda o temor a equivocarme mi corazón, yo que suelo estar muerto, resucito, tan solo para verte, envuelto en anhelos de este corazón palpitante, cuando levantas tu mirada, y se encuentra con la mía, como si de alguna forma, quisieras estar en contacto conmigo.

El tiempo de clases terminó, y antes de salir de clases, mi última mirada, es para ti, tus ojos tan míos, revelan tantas emociones y vislumbro un rayo de esperanza para mí.

La jornada de clases transcurre con normalidad, sin contar que te conocí a ti, Serena, mi día brilla por fin, y soy feliz.

Al llegar a mi departamento, encuentro a Michiru, dormida en el sofá, lentamente avanzo hacia ella, y la despierto levemente, debo idear la forma correcta para decirle todo esto que me está pasando

-Darien?- pregunta dormida

-Si, soy yo no te preocupes-

-Vamos, descansa en el cuarto- le dije- iré a darme una ducha

_Cobarde, _me gritaba mi subconsciente, debía ser cuidadoso para no lastimar a la mujer que por largo tiempo me acompañó, y mientras tanto me sumerjo en el suave delirio de recordar la imagen perfecta de _Serena, _cuán hermoso era su nombre, pero aún más hermosos son sus ojos.

_Te vi un punto, y, flotando ante mis ojos,_

_la imagen de tus ojos se quedó,_

_como la mancha obscura, orlada en el fuego,_

_que flota y ciega si se mira al sol._

Dejo que mi imaginación vuele, y esta me lleva a observar a mi ángel, dormida y yo velando su sueño, siendo el único dueño de su amor, se que suena egoísta, pero aunque nuestra relación sea prohibida, me encargaré de enamorarla.

_Adondequiera que la vista fijo,_

_torno a ver tus pupilas llamear;_

_mas no te encuentro a ti; que es tu mirada:_

_unos ojos, los tuyos, nada más._

Meses han pasado y han sido tan hermosos que siento como si toda mi vida hubiera estado muerto, me encuentro irremediablemente enamorado de ese ser tan perfecto, su sonrisa ilumina mi alma, cada mirada que me regala, es para mí aire vital de mi existencia, deseo tanto besar esos labios, tan dulces, que las abejas sobre los lirios envidiarían, amada mía, te hallas siempre en el instante libre de movimiento y vives hoy en el silencio de mi alma.

Perdóname vida mía, aún no he podido acabar con esta inútil relación, puedo lastimar mucho a esa persona, pero te juro no la amo, soy tuyo, son tus labios los que anhelo, son tus oídos en los que espero depositar palabras que te saben como besos.

Porque contigo me placería, aunque sea caminar sin decir nada, oyendo como suenan tus pasos y mis pasos, unidos sobre el mundo.

Hoy es uno de esos días que tanto espero, porque podemos estar juntos en la distancia, de esta sala de computo.

Qué sucede mi bien? Ya casi está vacía la sala y aún no has terminado, acaso por estar perdido en tus ojos abiertos de diamantes, no entendiste la clase?

**-Ay! No me sale!-dijiste **_y yo sonreí,_ _amor mío, aunque parezca que no te escucho, siempre estoy al pendiente tuyo, como una sombra._

-¿**Serena? ¿Qué sucede?-** _pregunte, no me puedes culpar, es que tu nombre le gusta a mis labios_

**-Lo siento, es que no puedo**_**-**__ dijiste avergonzada y un adorable sonrojo cruzó por tus suaves mejillas, y en ese mismo instante, quise ser el viento, para rozar tu piel._

**- Déjame ver-** _pronuncié teniendo la oportunidad perfecta para estar cerca de ti, estabas muy nerviosa, te pongo acaso nerviosa? Será que te gusto?, no me regresaste a ver, pero cuando lo hiciste, pude verme reflejado en tus hermosos ojos y vislumbrar en ellos, esperanza para mí, moví mi mano al ratón, y creo que no existe error más hermoso que el que acababa de cometer, tu piel bajo la mía se sentía como la seda, y por un momento dejé que mi inconsciencia se apoderara de mí, acariciando levemente tu mano_

_No es correcto lo que haces y lo sabes, _maldita conciencia

**-Solo tenías que escribir end**- _le dije suavemente al ser despertado por mi conciencia_**- así correrá el programa-**

**-Gr…Gracias-** _dijiste en un tono que apenas pude oír, y eso no hizo más que desatar todo lo que en mí se hallaba oculto_

**-Serena…te gusto**-_dije sin ningún pudor, aprovechando para acercar mi rostro al suyo, para poder apreciar mejor tu inigualable belleza y percibir ese enloquecedor aroma a fressias._

**-S…Si**- _te sonrojaste, y vi claramente como tu respiración se aceleraba, respondiste si y mi corazón sufrió taquicardia, la felicidad no cabe en mí, oh amor, no sabes cuando he esperado para poder escuchar eso de tus hermosos labios y nuevamente me deje llevar por este sentimiento_.

**-A mi también**-_dije, y por fin tuve la oportunidad de tocar tu piel, tome tu mejilla y cerraste lo ojos ante el fulminante deseo de que tus labios fueran besados, te revelé mi secreto, te dije lo que sentía, y no me importó tu reacción, que por algún extraño motivo no fue rechazo sino una clara aceptación, pero en ese instante el timbré sonó y con ello mi tiempo se acabó, la ternura fue reemplazada por miedo, al haberte confesado mi amor, el deseo de besarte se perdió y surgió la angustia, al saber que eras prohibida y la emoción fue dando paso a la cordura_.

**-Por Dios!-**dije-**que hice!**

**-Darien-**_me llamó y mi nombre en sus labios, se oyó como el canto de una sirena- __**no**_** tiene nada de malo, que importa si nos gustamos, somos libres de vivir lo que sentimos- **_escuche bien? Somos libres? No tu eres prohibida, esto no puede ser!_

**-Puedes retirarte-** _me encontré confundido, desorientado, lo que hice estuvo mal, y al parecer mis sentimientos eran correspondidos_

**-Adiós Darien, piénsalo bien, yo te quiero y no estoy dispuesta a negarlo, lo que siento por ti es verdadero, se que suena extraño pero siento que nos conocemos desde antes, como si fuera en nuestras vidas pasadas, no niegues que tu también lo sientes, lo he visto en tus ojos, solo permítete este sentimiento, no me lo niegues** – _se oyó nerviosa, pero ahora me doy cuenta que las miradas, las sonrisas, tenían explicación, el enamorado no era solo yo, era ella también, y una mezcla de incertidumbre y emoción recorrió mi ser, por un lado era feliz al saber que su cariño tenía un dueño, yo, pero por otro lado me sentía culpable al saber que esto no era correcto_.

**-Esto no está bien Serena-**

**-Claro que está bien! A nadie se le prohíbe querer, amar-**

**-No Serena tú no entiendes, yo…no puedo-** mi _bien, aún eres muy joven, sería muy egoísta pedirte que solo me ames a mí, y si algún día llega a ti otro querer, para vivir sin ti prefiero morir _

**-No puedes o no quieres-** _quiero! Dios sabe cuánto lo deseo, mi parte irracional, me dice que te lleve a un lugar lejano en el que tu único amor sea yo, pero no puedo hacerte eso._

**-Quiero, pero tú aún eres muy joven y …-**

-**Me quieres?**_**-**__ Preguntaste y yo contestaría con toda mi alma, pero mi boca se negó a decírtelo_

**-Yo…-**_me voltee y vi tus ojitos llenos de amor de esperanza e ilusión_-**prometo responderte todo pero no ahora**

**-Yo Darien te quiero, es más, es tan fuerte lo que siento, que no me importa jugármelas todas por esto-**_mi amor eso era lo que tanto había deseado escuchar_

**-Serena…-** _tu nombre salió tan desgarrado de mi alma, que él solo pronunciarlo hirió mi corazón_.

-**No digas nada, piénsalo**- _te acercaste a mí y bésate mi mejilla, y juro que el cielo era lo que tú estabas haciendo en ese momento, declarando un amor tan grande como el mío-_ **Adiós Darien**

**Adiós Serena-** _espera mi bien, aún es muy pronto para que te vayas, quédate un momento más, te he buscado tanto, hasta que di contigo, uno pierde las cosas más bellas de la vida, pero no te quiero perder a ti amor, pero sé que no serás feliz conmigo, y con ese pensamiento solo me quedan ganas de llorar, dejarte es la decisión más difícil que voy a tomar, es por tu bien, no debo ni puedo atarte a mí, dejarte sabiendo que te amo y más aún sabiendo que me amas, será como acariciar espinas._

_Seré un hombre solo, que juega con una espina, atragantándose, hiriéndose y jugando, muriéndose y jugando, pagaré con mi vida esta decisión, pero te juro vida mía que es por tu bien, si te quedas conmigo te haré mucho daño, y eso es lo último que quiero, pero antes adornaré tu cabello con un clavel rosado*y con él la promesa de no olvidarte jamás._

_**¡Deja que adiós te diga con los ojos,  
ya que a decirlo niéganse mis labios  
¡La despedida es una cosa seria  
aun para un hombre, como yo, templado!**_

Pasaron algunos días y mi dolor era incontenible, imaginarme a Serena después de nuestro adiós, con otro hombre, fue un infierno, imaginarla triste, fui mi tumba, _Serena_, susurran mis labios, te conocí con toda mi alma ausente y a cambió, tú, la llenaste por completo.

La relación con Michiru llegó a su fin, después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir más. Hoy se termina todo, hoy mi vida llega a su fin, hoy te diré adiós, amada mía

_**Triste en el trance se nos hace, incluso  
del amor la más dulce y tierna prueba;  
frío se me antoja el beso de tu boca  
floja tu mano, que la mía estrecha.**_

El salón de computo estaba tan vacío, un lugar importante sin duda, pero ahora sería testigo de mi desdicha, la vi, iba tan delicada caminando y su rostro era feliz, que ser tan miserable soy, al destrozar toda su alegría.

**-Buenos días Darién-** _Hola amor, sería mi saludo de vuelta, pero tenía que convertirme en actor para que me…odies._

**-Buenos días, señorita Tsukino, que se le ofrece- **¡_no hagas caso!, gritaba mi interior, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo siento tanto amor mío._

**-Te sucede algo?-** _pasa que te amo, me enamoré de ti como un tonto, y ahora tengo que dejarte_

**-No, estoy ocupado en mi **_**Trabajo**_**, pero ya que está aquí necesito hablar con usted-**_**Dios**__, nada es más importante que tú, en ese instante tu rostro se contrajo y mi corazón dejó de latir_

**-Dime-**

**-Señorita, lo que paso aquí hace algunos días, no debe trascender, usted es mi alumna y yo su MAESTRO, esa es nuestra única relación, no quiero que se malinterpreten las cosas-** _NO, tu eres mi todo, no hagas caso, rogaba mi alma _

**-Pero…-**

**-Pero, nada he sido muy claro, yo no siento nada por usted, lamento que haya malinterpretado las cosas-**_perdóname_

-**Darien**- _dijiste y tu voz se rompió_, _no llores mi amor, no merezco tus lágrimas_

-**Le ruego que no me llame por mi nombre eso es muy personal, y usted y yo no tenemos nada-**_decirte esto fue lo más duro que he hecho, aún no se cómo no te diste cuenta de que sufría, daría mi vida porque esto fuera de otra forma._

-**Porque?-** _no mi bien, no llores_

-**Lo siento, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos**-_te amo, no escuches lo que dicen mis labios._

Vuelvo a ti soledad, vuelvo a tu largo brazo, a tus duras rodillas, me encuentro perdido, lastimé tu corazón amada mía, y he perdido tu perdón, me despido de ti con un adiós angustiado, no quiero vivir, y envuelto en llamas de dolor, te digo, ámame, en el dolor, te suplico ámame, no me olvides, prefiero tu odio a tu olvido, por el amor tan grande que nos une ¡te lo suplico!

-**Algún día, encontrarás alguien más joven que cumpla con tus sueños-** _celos, de pensar en eso me hierve la sangre, pensar que alguien pueda rozar tus tiernos labios, mataré a todo mortal que ose hacerlo_

**-Ya lo encontré pero al parecer el no quiere formar parte de ellos- **_doy mi vida, para ser parte de la tuya_

**-Señorita Ts…-**_no me dejes, grita mi subconsciente_

**-Sabes, no te pedía nada, solo que aceptes que me amas, conoces que no me gustan las mentiras, si esa es tu decisión la respetaré-**

**-Yo…-**

**-Calla, no digas nada, ninguna palabra alivia un corazón roto, Darien yo verdaderamente te amo a ti, pero si no estás dispuesto a reconocerlo, tal vez mis sueños contigo, fueron solo eso sueños, que quedaron flotando en el vacío -**

**-S…-**

**-Adiós, Darien…mejor dicho Profesor, siento haber sido tan tonta por creer en usted y revelar mi amor, ha escuchado alguna vez que el amor verdadero es aquel que nunca se revela, así permanecerá mi amor, intacto, hasta que se canse ya de dolerme, te juro, que te olvidaré, no recordaré nada de ti, ni tu nombre y esta será la última vez que hablemos, como te dije respeto tu decisión y en cuanto a mí no te preocupes yo me encargo de olvidarte.-** _a punto de caer, en la más negra desesperación, mordido por los canes de la duda, por los tremendos dientes de la amargura, lacerado y el espeso llanto, tras tu adiós y su indecible huella, así me encontraba ahora._

**-Perdóname- **_solo Dios sabe cuánto te amo, y cuanto me duele dejarte._

…_._

Nunca la noche me pareció más oscura, pesadillas me persiguen, y es que, estoy tan impregnado de tu voz siempre viva, que esta inmensa noche parece que me sonríe y percibo el borde líquido de tu alma. Mañana es lunes espero ver tu ojos, tus hermoso ojos, dormir no puedo pensando en lo que hice, para separarnos, me consuelo sabiendo que es por tu bien, amada mía.

Estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo, llegue puntual, pero tú no me mirabas, huías de mí, y el dolor se hizo presente, me quedo mudo, que decirte, estas más linda que nunca, pero tus ojos ya no brillan, quiero correr y abrazarte, decirte que todo es mentira, que te amo, que no puedo vivir con este dolor que nos cause.

Mirarte a lo lejos se ha convertido en mi forma de vida, tus ojos están tristes y ya no sonríen nunca, escucho música, apenas una música que suba hasta mis párpados hasta hacerme llorar.

Aguantar este dolor es insoportable, he buscado la forma de hablar contigo, buscar que me perdones pero todo ha sido inútil, tu ausencia, me mata de a poco, me ato a los recuerdos y mi vida se aferra a ellos.

La Semana del estudiante recurrió sin ningún drama, pero mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno, te has vuelto fría, y el causante he sido yo, ya no me hablas y yo muero, me di cuenta que he sido un estúpido, nunca creí que el decirte adiós me causara tanto dolor, y ahora no sé cómo hacer para implorar tu perdón. Me pidieron que asista a un concurso de poemas, sin ti, mi amor, mi vida ya no tiene color, lo mismo me da, día y noche, ya no encuentro diferencia.

Yo no sabía que estabas ahí mi amor, te veías tan frágil, tan dolida y en ese instante quise golpearme, leíste tu poema y las ganas de llorar me ganaron, lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por mis ojos, no te diste cuenta amor, porque como siempre evitabas mirarme.

El dolor inundó mi ser y fui consciente de que te habías ido, era urgente que hablara contigo. Te busqué rápidamente con la mirada y vi como te dirigías al baño, te seguí, no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, pero yo, vi como llorabas con amargura, no sabes cuánto me detesto por eso, levantaste la mirada y ahí me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando.

**-Olvido, yo no quiero olvidarte-**_no eso no!, te amo y no sabes el infierno que he vivido desde ese maldito día ._

-_**No importa profesor, solo es un poema**__- profesor? No, no me digas así, llamame por mi nombre, olvida todo lo que dije, secaste tus lágrimas, y una vez más me odie, por ser yo el causante que tus hermosos ojos, se volvieran tristes._

**-Serena…-** _quise decirte tantas cosas, pero tu voz adolorida me cortó_

-**No me diga nada, tengo que irme-**

¡Espera!

Gritó mi corazón, no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi otra vez, tome tu brazo, y tomé posesión de lo que por tanto tiempo fue dueño de mis anhelos, tus labios, tan dulces y tiernos, sentí lágrimas bajar por tu mejilla y mi dedo se encargó de limpiarlas, besarte fue devolverme la vida, que desde tu adiós, perdí por completo.

**-Si me vas a olvidar por lo menos, a mí me quedará el recuerdo de tus besos- **_dije, esa boca tuya sería mi perdición._

**-Tú lo decidiste así-**

**-Yo…-**

**-Tú que! Darien deja de hacerme sufrir, ya no puedo más- **

**-Lo siento- **_era lo único que podía decir, que sentía en el alma ese error tan grande que cometí_

**-Lo sientes? Me destrozas el corazón y me dices lo siento, Darien tu me amas?-** _amarte?, moví la cabeza, esa palabra es un insulto para lo que yo siento por ti, esto es más grande que todo sentimiento existente en la tierra, debería inventar otra palabra aparte de amor._

**-Darien, recuerda mi poema **_**Cuando estés en olvido, Te reconoceré ¿por qué señales?- **__olvidarme? No, no me hagas eso, por favor, te lo suplico._

**-Serena, espera yo t…-**_yo te amo, te lo iba a decir, pero al parecer mal entendiste las cosas, otra vez me encuentro solo, has decidido olvidarme, creo que lo merezco, por hacer sufrir a un ángel._

_Solo_…

Así me encontraba, dormir, no he podido, ya desde hace mucho, porque cada vez que duermo sueño con ella.

Mirame

Todo es nada

El tiempo se hizo espeso

Solo en el exilio de tu adiós.

Mañana en los delgados calendarios de la ausencia

te encontraré buscando una pedrezuela tierna

para marcar una hora lejana que aún espero,

evitas mirarme

y mucho menos desearas ver mi aspecto actual

soy compañero de los ofendidos

de las almas oscuras que transitan

la profunda llanura de la noche

amando tristemente los abismos

Ahora sí, mírame.

Tu ausencia me hiere, y hoy me alejaré de ti para siempre, firmo mi renuncia, así podrás estar más tranquila, olvidarme y volver a ser la niña feliz y tierna que conocí, te amo y por eso te dejo ir.

Tiempo actual

Ausencia.

No estás ahora. Nunca

Como hoy fue tan inútil la nostalgia

Me abrasa, tu dulzura

De vieja sombra y familiar gorjeo

Discreto, recatado y fugitivo

Conozco que desmayo pero en ti me ilumino

Tu voz empapa el mundo.

No estás ahora. Nunca

Como hoy fue inútil la nostalgia.

Estoy solo. Me voy ¿Me voy? Me quedo

La vida es luz y lágrimas

Yo sé que en todas partes

Bajo un alero de dolor me aguardas.

En la memoria de la luz te encuentro

Te consagro un suspiro

Y un ancho lote de alma.

Olvidarte ha sido imposible, te sigo amando, no sé qué hacer con mi vida, la soledad es mi mejor compañía, pero despreocúpate, nadie jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar, todo es tan silencioso, hoy es uno de esos días en los que solo me alimento de tu recuerdo, fui a tu graduación, estabas tan hermosa, pensé que no me verías, pero como siempre me equivoqué, tu mirada encontró la mía, y fui feliz por un efímero momento, solo espero que sea cierto lo que dicen: " Cuando dos corazones se alejan, empiezan a gritarse, para no perder el camino de regreso" yo espero que no me olvides, ya que yo nunca lo haré ,espero que reconozcas mis ojos, estos ojos enamorados, ya que yo siempre por tu mirada te reconocí.

Te amo, pero ahora es tiempo de partir, espero volverte a ver, y cuando lo haga, juro, que jamás te dejaré ir, plantaré gladiolos* y confió que ellos te regresan a este loco que ama con pasión, adiós mi ángel, espero pronto encontrarte.

**

* * *

**

**Botón de rosa*.-** quiere decir que confiesas que deseas amar a la persona a la que se lo das

**Lirio amarillo*.-** significa belleza única

**Endimión*.-** en la mitología griega Endimión, acepta dormir eternamente para de esta manera no envejecer y poder permanecer siempre con Selene.

**Clavel Rosado*.-** significa recuerdo

**Gladiolo*.-** esta flor significa encuentro

* * *

Notas:

Agradecimientos especiales a: Priscis Mich, Aiven Chiba, Dayanna, Pilar, Shiru Chiba. Vampirita 17, Carmenn, Maria, Liebende Lesung

Por dedicar un tiempito a leer esta historia y dejar un review

Gracias a todas por esos ánimos para continuar escribiendo esta historia, sé que he tenido muy abandonados mis fics, pero tengo una buena excusa, la Universidad me absorbió, y como explicaba en el perfil, la inspiración no venía a mí, agradezco especialmente Priscis Mich por ser el primer review y animarme a continuar, jejejej amiga no manejo mucho(casi nada) mi correo, pero si soy adicta reconocida al facebook, así que ya saben, pueden encontrarme como: Giovanna Salinas, ejem, soy de Ecuador, por las dudas agréguenme y enviénme cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, para el progreso de esta historia, todaaaaaaas son bienvenidas, esto me ayuda mucho a mejorar.

Por último, agrégame al face jajajaja, para cualquier comentario o lo que sea.

Si te gusto, regálame un review son gratis y me hacen muy feliz. Besos y cariños desde mi tierra. Ecuador!

PD: la historia continúa…


	3. El tiempo pasa

_5 años después…._

* * *

El tiempo es relativo…

Cuando me pregunto que es el tiempo, obtengo un millón de respuestas.

Tiempo es soledad, tiempo es espera, tiempo es madurez, nostalgia, recuerdos, reproches, dudas.

Para quienes hicimos del tiempo una espera, y un modo de vida, el tiempo se vuelve nuestro mejor amigo, nos enseña a ser paciente, a ser fuertes.

Solo tú decides esperar o seguir adelante…

¿Esperar?

Espere mas de cinco años por el…Hoy ya no me quedan esperanzas…

De mí que te puedo contar…

Sigo aquí, donde antes fue todo igual, hoy todo es tan distinto, El frio y las gotas de lluvia de este septiembre me hacen recordarte, me recuerda tu sonrisa, junto con tus ojos azul intenso.

Había un amor que ya no existe, y por aquí rondaba mi corazón alegre, fuerte e íntegro. Mírame si puedes…mírame desde donde estés…este es mi corazón que se destroza por otros sitios.

Recorro con la mente el viejo tiempo, ese en el que esperé que tus labios pronunciaran una mentira…pero no mas…y es que cuando mas intentas olvidar algo…recuerdos invaden tu mente, y te aferras a ellos, que ironía, como si el amor fuera eso.

Te busqué en rostros, en mis sueños, en multitudes, en ojos, que hoy solo me parecen un sueño…no te encontré.

Caminé bajo la lluvia, con el paraguas en mi mano, queriendo sentir la lluvia mojando mi ser, y buscándote, tal vez solo así podría encontrarte. Tal vez te desprendiste de mi mano…y me pregunto… ¿Qué nube te cubrió?

A veces presiento que me llamas desde lejos, y me aletea el pecho, extiendo los brazos, están mojados…me encuentro con la nada…el viento frio golpea mi cuerpo…

Mis brazos están abiertos y vacíos.

Cinco años maldita sea…A lo mejor te tuve y no te tuve, a lo mejor pasaste y no alcanzo mi dedo a sujetarte.

* * *

Te hablaré de mí aunque no me escuches…presta atención.

Fuiste mi clavario personal, mi propia espina, incrustada muy dentro, mi dolor apreciado, mi ser amado. Pero…debía continuar sin ti verdad?

Tenerme muy presente en mi vida no era lo mejor para mi, decidí olvidarte, porque descubrí, que no podría hallarte, no sabia en que lugar buscarte.

Mis manos no pudieron hacer nada, no pudo mi deseo retenerte, no pudo mi recuerdo regresarte, tan solo en el fino alambre de los sueños nos encontramos, pero la realidad es otra.

La Universidad de Tokio, lugar al que me costó esfuerzo y dedicación entrar se convirtió en mi escape de ti.

Jornadas extenuantes de estudio saturaban mi mente y podía alejarme de tu recuerdo, te preguntaras que estudio, pues la verdad me incliné hacia la literatura.

Arma de doble filo, admito con pesar que cada poema, cada cuento, narración, esta basada en ti, en nosotros.

He aprendido a vivir con el dolor o al menos ahora lo ignoro…

Mi garganta se añeja de tanto pronunciar la palabra _ ya nunca_

Ya nunca pensare en el, ya nunca…

Craso error, el primer año, luego de tu partida, fue desastroso, mi humor era muy inestable, mis ojos se secaron de tanto llorar, Mina gracias a dios, estuvo soportando mi época en la que me convertí en una hermitaña del dolor.

Fui conociendo mas gente, mi mundo se abrió un poco mas, pero algo seguía presente, tu, comprendí que aislarme no me era favorable, en mi situación lo mejor era continuar.

¿Qué el tiempo cura todo?

Falso, había momentos en los cuales ni por más tiempo que hubiera pasado, seguías tan presente en mí, que parecía que te tenía a mi lado.

No pedía nada más que verte una vez más…para alimentar a mi devastada memoria, con algo nuevo de ti. La vida no me dio esa oportunidad.

En cambio nuevas personas llenaron mi vida. Y deje poco a poco de pensar en ti, de vivir por ti y respirar para ti

Olvido.

Muerte de olvido.

O tal vez me he quedado sin memoria, he deshecho mis raíces, me he curado de mi amor por ti, te he dejado en libertad, por que el tiempo ya esta muy gastado, se hizo una sombra sólida entre los dos, y esta historia…se perdió en el inexorable tiempo.

Muchos lo llaman destino, yo lo llamo dejarte atrás.

Me dolió amarte tanto.

Sin embargo, ¿aun me dueles?

Es una pregunta que dejo inconclusa…

* * *

Del amor en el presente debo decir que no he mantenido nada serio, relaciones tan solo para aliviar la soledad, no podía involucrarme mas, no podía dar nada.

No tenía nada que ofrecer, creo que por eso motivo, mis pretendientes, huían, ya sea porque era muy fría, demasiado cortante o simplemente los más osados y atrevidos, se aventuraban a una cita.

Debo confesar que era gracioso ver la forma en la que intentaban conquistarme, ramos de flores, regalos, tarjetas. No me convencían del completo, si aceptaba salir con ellos era, porque de cierta forma, quería ser normal en ese aspecto.

No pude, fracase, y todo terminaba y me excusaba diciendo: necesito tiempo.

Hasta que llego _él…_

De una forma discreta, rara, sin aires de pretender conquistar, llego, con una brisa, fresca y nueva a mi vida.

El estudiante de Derecho, alto, cabello negro, de porte seguro y desafiante, ojos color miel, me lo encontré una mañana de junio, y el choque eléctrico que sentimos, fue algo que en ese instante nos marcó.

Lleno de luz la habitación vacía y oscura en la que me encontraba, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, aún en mis peores días, le hable de ti, éramos amigos, ¿porque no contarle?

Me dijo el día en el que tu recuerdo sobrepaso mi barrera, esa que yo misma había creado.

Me escucho atento, dejo que me desahogara, y como todo buen amigo al inicio, me dijo: _de amor todos hemos sufrido, quizá unos más que otros, pero no puedes esperar una vida por él, mírate, estas llena de dolor y eso no es justo para ti. _

Palabras que no había querido escuchar de nadie, pero ¿y las de el? Que sentido le darían a mi vida…

No lo sabia hasta ese entonces…la respuesta llego mucho después.

* * *

El tiempo se hizo corto, entre idas y venidas, tardes de charlas, de películas, o mientras yo me concentraba en mi nueva historia, mientras él tomaba café, estudiando sus códigos y leyes.

Algo surgió.

No me di cuenta…

Hasta una tarde en que una amiga muy cariñosamente se despidió de él, fue que los celos se apoderaron de mí.

No quise saber de él, me negué a verlo, le grite muchas cosas, y al final, sola en mi habitación, lágrimas caían, porque no fue hasta esa noche, que me di cuenta, que me había enamorado sin saberlo de mi mejor amigo.

La vergüenza también hizo presencia, ¿Qué pensaría el de mi?

¿Él no estaba enamorado de mí?

La cobardía me gano.

Pero el me conocía mejor que nadie

Y en una tarde que acepte salir a tomar un café como muestra de que ya no estábamos peleados paso…

Lo encontré como siempre puntual esperándome, en ese lugar, alejado de los demás. Se veía diferente, tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa, clara señal de que algo le preocupaba, yo también lo conocía, cuando me vio, sus ojos brillaron y yo me sonroje, por los sentimientos en mi descubiertos, quise huir, pero ya era tarde, él se había levantado.

_-Sere-_

_-Hola- dije tímidamente, mientras me acercaba, y él me envolvía en uno de esos abrazos, que me hacían sentir que todo estaba bien_

_-Esperaste mucho-_

_-Lo suficiente- dijo el, mientras yo no entendía lo que quería decir._

_-Hey, se mas claro- protesté_

_-Se supone, que estamos aquí, para que tú me implores perdón, por haberte portado de esa manera conmigo- me sonroje al instante recordando la escena que le había montado._

_-Lo siento, me dejaste esperando, solo para luego verte muy a gusto con tu amiga, te olvidaste de mí- enfaticé _

_-Sere, sere- _

_-¿Qué?- y me miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color miel, que hacían que me olvidara del mundo._

_-Lo siento Armando, de verdad estoy muy arrepentida y avergonzada, por lo que paso, te juro, que nunca volverá a suceder-_

_- Sere, estabas celosa, verdad- eso fue una afirmación, antes que una pregunta._

_-Armando!- exclamé-claro que no- _

_-Sere, los amigos no se mienten- y la palabra amigos me destrozo el corazón, él no me veía, mas que como una amiga._

_-Pues no estaba celosa-dije sin levantar la mirada. Quería salir corriendo y pegarme por ser tan tonta como para enamorarme de mi amigo _

_-Pues yo si he estado celoso- dijo y me sorprendió-_

_-¿De que hablas?-_

_-Cuando tu amigo, ese tal seiya, intento salir contigo- _

_- Que gracioso que eres, aun no se, porque el pobre seiya, nunca se acerca a mi-_

_-Y no lo hará, tenlo por seguro- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Sere-dijo tomando mis manos-te confieso que la escena de celos que hiciste, lejos de molestarme, me lleno el corazón de esperanza, verte toda enojada, no se porque, pero sentir que yo era el motivo de tus celos, me hizo sentir especial, sé que lo que te voy a decir, puede arruinar nuestra amistad, pero yo hace mucho tiempo que no te veo como mi amiga, Sere, yo quiero, ser el motivo de tus celos, yo quiero ser mas, perdóname, lo he callado, pero ya no podía hacerlo mas, yo se que tu no esperabas esto, y la verdad , estoy muy nervioso, al decirte esto, pero me enamore de ti- _

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba mi mejor amigo, la persona de la cual estoy enamorada, que tanto me conoce, estaba enamorado de mi, tanto como yo de él, y es que la vida golpea, pero siempre deja días mejores que vivir. _

_-Armando- dije al borde de las lágrimas_

_-Sere, perdóname, sé que tu, aun no logras olvidar, ese amor del pasado, que te hizo tanto daño- no lo deje continuar, me levante lentamente, me acerqué a él y sellando con un beso, la promesa de amar a este hombre que me estaba confesando su amor, que ha estado conmigo durante ese tiempo, y con el cual me sentía completa._

_Cuando el beso termino, me hizo la pregunta que hasta el momento nos cambio la vida a los dos._

_-¿quieres ser mi novia sere?-_

_-te quiero armando, te quiero conmigo, a mi lado, para amarte, consentirte, apoyarte y darte todo el amor que tengo guardado para ti- _

* * *

De un beso en una tarde de mayo, hasta el día de hoy, Armando y yo, estamos juntos, han sido momentos inolvidables, especiales, y es que amarlo, se convirtió en mi pasatiempo favorito.

¿Qué si me acuerdo de ti?

Rara vez, cuando me cruzo, por el colegio en el que estudie, o cuando veo, niñas vestidas con el mismo uniforme que yo en los tiempos de mi amor por ti.

-_Que piensas amor- me pregunta Armando con un beso en el cuello._

_-En nada, es el frio, de esta época que me distrae-_

_-Mi Sere, te amo-_

_-Te amo Armando-_

Ya no pronuncio tu nombre…solo cuando algún recuerdo llega a mi, en un suspiro se me escapa…_DARIEN._

* * *

Perdooooon ! po la mega demora ! :(

Estoy muy apenada por abandonar mis historias, de verdad con el corazón les digo, perdonenmeeeeeee.

La Universidad, amigos, salidas y el novio me

¿Que les pareció?

Serena sufrio mucho, pero llegó alguien a su vida, que nos esperará en el siguiente capitulo? Un almuerzo con mina, que dejara a más de uno sorprendido. ¿Donde esta Darien? ¿Acaso regresara?...y luchara x sere con armando…mmmm quien sabe.

Disculpas ¡! Actualizare mas seguido ¡  
Cuentame que te parecio esta historia a través de un rewiew

Besos Gissa


End file.
